An integrated circuit (IC) can receive electrical signals from off-chip electronics. Protection from excessive voltage is a concern for ICs. Typically, excessive voltage can occur due to electrostatic discharge (ESD), but excessive voltage can also occur due to inadvertent exposure of the IC to excessive supply voltages. This can result in degradation of structures within the IC.